Sweetness Doesn't Suit Us
by CHAILYN
Summary: So, Sam has a soul and its time for some reunion sex.  This is Slash and Wincest.


**Sweetness Doesn't Suit Us**

_This fic is straight up written for Fiona. Brotherly lovin', girl, just for you. I hope everyone enjoys it. I hope you enjoy it! And you've been warned, this is graphic incestual sex between two brothers. You don't like it? Don't read. && if you find any trace of a real plot, I clearly made a mistake along the way. Sam. Dean. SEX. Not a complex sort of story. _

_When I say graphic, I do mean **graphic**. I you feel that it is too graphic for FF dot net, please tell me before reporting it to the Admins, and I'll take it down. Thank you._

_I just…fail at everything tonight. I'm actually not totally pleased with this one. I feel like its lacking a certain something. :/ Alas..._

. . .

He couldn't even doubt anymore that this was his brother.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks breathlessly, as Dean pushes him against the wall of the hotel with just enough force that the concrete walls leave dull scratches on his back.

Neither one of them notices as Dean fumbles to remove his brother's shirt, not giving a fuck if Billy Graham and a goddamn TV crew are out there to watch. He hopes they would enjoy the show.

Dean detaches his lips from his brother's neck, wondering if those virgins have any idea of what they're missing. That just ain't any way to go through life. He has vague memories of virginity, but he tries not to dwell on them. If he's holding onto any memories its sex, sex, and well, more sex with Sam.

Is he _sure_? Dean raises an eyebrow at his brother and smirks as he gropes Sam just roughly enough to make sure that his brother knows that he means business. Sammy is back, and there is a lot of missed sex to make up for.

"Jesus Christ, Dean…" Sam moans, tugging on the collar of his brother's shirt and pulling him into the motel room. He really doesn't want to get arrested tonight.

Really. He just wants fuck Dean senseless for teasing him all the way here. It was unbearable in the car. Dean's hand on his thigh, Dean's hand caressing the inside of his leg, Dean reaching over to bite his ear…

Him praying to God that they didn't they didn't die in a fiery wreck and hoping someone cared enough to listen.

They literally tumble into the motel room and Dean laughs as Sam kicks the door shut with his feet from where he's pinned to the ground underneath his brother.

"Big tree fall-"

"Finish that sentence," Sam warns Dean, "And so help me, you can finish the night off with Suzy Palm and her five sisters."

Dean bites his lip, straddling Sam and so obviously contemplating the situation. His libido beats out, however.

When doesn't it? Sam wonders, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to keep to his threat anyways as Dean presses into his hips and drags a cry from his lips. It feels so long, painfully long since they've done this.

He wants to ask but…He doesn't dare. He can't handle the look that comes across Dean's face when he tries to talk about the Sam that he was for a year and a half. It's like he's physically in pain.

Dean wrestled him out of his shirt in the hallway, and his hands cause a tingle up and down Sam's spine as he caresses his tongue. Sam doesn't need to ask for what he wants, Dean just knows.

Sam works on Dean's belt, wresting it open and tugging the button of his jeans free. He can see the outline of Dean's cock pressing against his jeans, and almost laughs with the thought. _Mine_.

A shudder of needwant_now _runs through his body as their hips press together; and he feels the wonderful friction between them as Dean's tongue teases his pink nipples, licking and nibbling until they've been teased rock hard.

Sam throws his head back and feels Dean's hand working between them to undo the button of his own pants.

It's when Dean looks at him with that self-satified smirk, the 'look what I made you do' look that Sam gets a small portion of his senses back.

He rolls Dean over so that his brother is on his back now, and thinks momentarily of what a waste those beds are. He really doesn't think they'll be using them. Sam tugs his brother's tight jeans from his flawless body, wondering how the hell his brother looks so good. Clearly, all those burgers haven't touched him.

Dean's boxers make a little tent, and Sam is amused to already see his brother so hard. He considers teasing his brother, but once he peels his own jeans and boxers away, it doesn't seem so funny.

He wants him. Bad.

It's his turn to be on top. Sam straddles Dean, pressing his lips against his brother's and their lips dart in and out of one another's mouths without any desire for breath. Occasionally, their teeth smash together, but the slight pain is a reminder that it's real…

It's them, and only them. Sam and Dean.

Dean can't handle much foreplay, he's been waiting too long to have Sam back, to _feel_ Sam inside of him.

"Lube…" Dean manages, pulling away from Sam breathlessly. "Duffle…pocket…"

Sam scrambles to fetch it, unable to help the sneak peek behind him to watch Dean remove his boxers. That's an ass that someone would kill for.

Scratch that. Fuck, he would, will, and has killed for that ass…and everything attatched to it.

"Left!" Dean tells him, "Shake it out, Sam!"

Sam digs it out of the bag-right hand side, as a matter of fact-and hurries back to his brother. He takes the opportunity of having Dean on his feet to push him toward the bed. He wants this to be good for him, and the bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor.

Actually, he wants it to be fantastic.

The lube drips over his fingers and with a squeeze of the tube slip slides down the crack of Dean's taught and muscular ass. Resting his thumbs at the corners of Dean's ass he slipped a finger in, moving it in and out slowly, enjoying Dean's complaints to just 'fucking get with it, Sam! Stop teasing me!'

Not a chance in hell. He'd rather spend another year in the pit than give up this golden opportunity to fuck Dean senseless. With his other hand he reached around to play with Dean's cock, stroking it slowly and languidly, getting it rock hard.

Sam skipped the second finger, stretching Dean out with three fingers, swearing to God that he was going to come from the noises that Dean was making alone. Dean moaned, crying out like a French whore as he crooked his finger and teased his brother's prostate.

He reached across Dean, suckling the tip of Dean's cock before taking the entire engorged member into his mouth swiftly, deep throating his brother and leaving Dean with the dilemma of a millennia. When he rolled his hips into the sweet, warm wetness of his brother's mouth he lost the fantastic pressure of Sam's three fingers exploring his ass, and teasing his prostate. When he pushed back into those long fingers, he lost out on the feeling of Sam's mouth around his cock.

Dean whimpered when Sam's mouth left his cock, tonguing his slit teasingly and lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from his cock looking to Dean with a grin.

Smug bastard, Dean thought. Sam was such a cocktease.

Dean swore to God his brother had been reading his mind as he felt a slight squeeze of his balls, and Sam's tongue licked across them, pulling a moan from his throat that he would never admit to.

Sam pulled his fingers from Dean's ass, licking them and tasting pure Dean before pressing a kiss to his brother's lips. Dean pressed his palm against Sam's head, holding his brother close to him and tangling his hands in the messy mop of brown hair that he loved so well.

He straddled his brother, lost in his mouth. Sam bit Dean's lip, nibbling gently at the full pink pout that he loved so well. Their tongues explored each other's mouths until with a gasp for air, Dean pulled away from Sam.

"Fuck…Sam…"

Sam smirked, getting the point and he lowered his mouth to Dean's ass and licked up the crack, darting his tongue into his brother's ass. As badly as he wanted to tease Dean further…he was going to explode.

And the only place he wanted to do _that_ was inside his brother's ass.

He pushed Dean's knees up some, knowing how Dean liked it, insisting that he could look in his eyes when he came, and pushed his hard cock against his brother's hole. Sam slid inside of his brother gently, enjoying the sounds that came from Dean's throat, the guttural moans the, "Oh God, _Sam_…so full. So…full…"

Sam rested his hands on Dean's hips before he started to thrust against his brother. He pulled out nearly all the way, before pushing back in and rolling his hips in the way that Dean liked. He knew that he found the right angle when Dean started to cry out, "Faster, Sam! Fuck me! Harder!"

He thought fleetingly that his brother had been watching too much porn. His pace quickened as he felt Dean's ass tightening around his dick with each thrust. Dean was trying to make him come first.

Christ! It was always a competition with his brother!

Dean writhed against the sheets and Sam freed one hand from Dean's hip and started to stroke his brothers cock. He squeezed it, stroking slowly, and then faster…flicking his finger over the slit and jacking it furiously as he felt the pulling in his balls that signaled that he was going to come any second.

"Dean…OH Dean…!" Sam moaned breathlessly, trying to make Dean come at the same time as him. Every muscle in his body tensed as he thrust into his brother, his body shaking as he came with a scream in Dean's ass.

No more than a moment later, Dean came with an unintelligible scream. Sam collapsed on top of his brother and could hardly move for a moment then he felt himself slip from Dean with a squelching sound and rolled off of him.

Dean shook his head, turning over to run his hands through Sam's hair. He couldn't even put into words how much he's missed it.

How he'd missed his Sam.

"So, the people in the next room…" Sam turned over to look at his brother with an easy smile. "Do you think they complained?"

Dean snorted. "You mean the busty blonde hooker and the lawyer? She's probably trying to take lessons from us."

Sam shook his head. "You're unbelieveable."

"One of a kind." Dean reached across Sam and gave him a kiss. "It's why you love me."

Sam couldn't argue it. Dean was irreplaceable. He didn't know what to do without him.

"I do love you." Sam wrapped Dean in his arms, thinking they were entitled to a cuddling session. He'd been to hell and back after all.

Dean didn't fight it this time, this time he just enjoyed being in Sam's arms. He didn't want it to ever end.


End file.
